


Hollow Bastion

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Gen, Hollow Bastion, Keyblade of People's Hearts, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Right?, Screenplay/Script Format, Winter Finale, alternate season 6, duh - Freeform, you know how this ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8903182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: As Henry, Emma, and Kairi near the end of their adventure in the past, the former gets separated and is forced to work with an unlikely ally.  Meanwhile, in the present, the Apprentice goes missing.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. RIKU’S ROOM — DAY — PAST                                    

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          RIKU wakes up.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. RIKU’S BATHROOM — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          Riku brushes his teeth.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. RIKU’S ROOM — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Riku puts on his armor and heads out to the balcony.             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RIKU’S BALCONY — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Riku soaks in the fresh air, with a smile on his face.  He       

          gets up on the guardrail and balances on it, his arms            

          outstretched.  Must be some kind of discipline exercise.  He     

          closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Happy birthday.                                        

                                                                           

          He opens his eyes and does a backflip onto the balcony.  He      

          pivots around, to find her leaning in the doorway to his         

          room.  He reenters.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. RIKU’S ROOM — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Riku walks toward Maleficent.                                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    How did you know?                                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (sighs)                                           

                    I’m your...godmother.  It’s my job                     

                    to know these things.                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Right...                                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    It’s not every day you turn                            

                    sixteen.                                               

                                                                           

          Well, he’s going to be de-aging, in about a month, so...         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    You’re right.                                          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    When I was your age, I got kicked                      

                    out of the Fairy Council.                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    A story for another day, I’m                           

                    afraid.  It’s okay.  The next                          

                    twelve years were some of the best                     

                    of my life.  Now, come.  Follow me.                    

                                                                           

          She exits and he follows.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION GRAND HALL — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Maleficent and Riku are now walking in a room beginning with     

          a short hallway.  The hallway opens up in a round room,          

          filled with piping.  Some stairs lead to a platform, which       

          contains some machinery.                                         

                                                                           

          Atop this platform, at the very far end of the room, is a        

          portal leading to some Dark Depths of some kind.  A cake         

          also sits atop the platform on a table.  Maleficent leads        

          Riku to it.                                                      

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Wow!                                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Well, go ahead!  Cut a slice!                          

                                                                           

          He takes out his sword and cuts off a corner.                    

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Ah, a corner!  Good choice!  They                      

                    tend to have —                                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT AND RIKU                          

                         (in unison)                                       

                    — the most icing!                                      

                                                                           

          They smile.  The SEEKER OF DARKNESS steps out of the Dark        

          Depths, carrying an object wrapped in a red, satin               

          cloth.  He sets it on the table, next to the cake.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    I got it.                                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Delightful.  Could you leave?                          

                                                                           

          She puts a candle in Riku’s cake and lights it with her          

          finger.                                                          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    Make a wish.                                           

                                                                           

          He blows out the candle, not unlike Emma.                        

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    They are closing in.  We don’t have                    

                    much time.                                             

                                                                           

          He points his arm at Riku.  The X-shaped symbol on his chest     

          glows black.  Frantic, Riku sets down his cake.  Darkness        

          shoots from the Seeker’s arm into Riku’s chest, and the          

          former’s cloak falls to the ground.                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    This was NOT part of the                               

                    plan!  It’s his birthday!                              

                                                                           

          Riku opens his eyes.  They are now golden.                       

                                                                           

                              RIKU AND THE SEEKER OF DARKNESS              

                         (in unison)                                       

                    When are you going to learn?  I                        

                    don’t play by YOUR plan.                               

                                                                           

          Okay, that’s new.  He’s taken him over, it seems.  Just for      

          visualization-sake, I’ll keep referring to him as "Riku,"        

          though.                                                          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Let.  Him.  Go.                                        

                                                                           

          Riku gives a small laugh.                                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Or I burn this place to the ground.                    

                                                                           

          Riku’s eyes turn blue, again.  He falls to the ground, but       

          Maleficent catches him.                                          

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What just happened?                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    It’s okay, I’ve got you.  The                          

                    Seeker of Darkness has decided to                      

                    inhabit your body, much to my                          

                    chagrin.  But don’t worry; I’m not                     

                    gonna leave your side.                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Worst.  Birthday.  Ever.                               

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

There will be a title card coming soon!

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. EXCALIBUR DECK — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          EMMA, HENRY, and KAIRI are sailing on the open seas.  It’s       

          late in the afternoon.                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I’m taking us somewhere where I can                    

                    send you back to the future.                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    How much longer?                                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    We’re almost there.                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    And where is it?                                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Home.                                                  

                                                                           

          However, her smile fades, as she sees what has become of her     

          home.  All that remains is...Hollow Bastion.  Whoa.  Of all      

          the places.  They stop the boat at the top of the rising         

          falls and rappel down.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RISING FALLS — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Once they land, Kairi starts walking around.                     

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RADIANT GARDEN SQUARE — DAY — FLASHBACK                     

                                                                           

          Kairi is taking a stroll down memory lane.  Rather than the      

          dilapidated mess that exists in her present, there is a full     

          town.  It looks Disneyland-like.  It’s nice and clean.  She      

          walks around it.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RISING FALLS — DAY — PAST                                   

                                                                           

          Kairi stops.  Henry puts his hand on her shoulder.               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Kairi, I...                                            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (crying)                                          

                    It was a once-Radiant Garden.                          

                         (laughs smally)                                   

                    That was its name.  Now look at it.                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Maybe we could start some kind of                      

                    Restoration Committee.                                 

                                                                           

          Emma waves her hand, in agreement.                               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Maybe...Come on.  We should start                      

                    climbing up.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL CLASSROOM — DAY — PRESENT DAY       

                                                                           

          SNOW WHITE is erasing something on the chalkboard, as the        

          bell rings.                                                      

                                                                           

                              SNOW WHITE                                   

                    Remember to read chapters seven and                    

                    nine and answer the questions at                       

                    the end.                                               

                                                                           

          HER STUDENTS, half of whom are female, exit, until only          

          KARLY WISE and RICHIE AUDLEY remain.                             

                                                                           

                              SNOW WHITE                                   

                    Karly!  Richie!  Can I help you?                       

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Meet us at the Apprentice’s house                      

                    after school.                                          

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Pass it on to your husband and                         

                    stepmom.                                               

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    It’s about Henry and Emma.                             

                                                                           

          They exit.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW WHITE                                   

                         (confused)                                        

                    Oh.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HOLLOW BASTION — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          A lift carrying Emma, Henry and Kairi stops and they             

          disembark.  Kairi taps a crystal next to the lift stop, and      

          a gate closes behind them.  The lift leaves.                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Okay.  We’re here.  Inside my house                    

                    is a lab.  Inside that lab...is                        

                    your ticket home.                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Where’s your house?                                    

                                                                           

          She extends her arm out to the castle.                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Is it...behind the castle?                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    What?  No!  Come on.                                   

                                                                           

          She heads toward the front door.                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Oh!  I get it!  Your family was on                     

                    the staff!                                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    No!                                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    Wait.  Kairi’s...a princess!?                          

                                                                           

          Emma shrugs.                                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    To be fair, that was pretty much my                    

                    reaction, when you told me I was.                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    No, you were more "I am NOT a                          

                    princess!"  Then you called me                         

                    "crazy!"                                               

                                                                           

          He smiles.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    No!  I called the whole idea of the                    

                    Curse "crazy!"                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Same thing!                                            

                                                                           

          Suddenly, a dark portal appears, and Riku, his eyes once         

          again blue, steps out of it, Maleficent behind him.              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I’m sorry I have to do this.                           

                                                                           

          His eyes turn gold.                                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU AND THE SEEKER OF DARKNESS              

                         (in unison)                                       

                    I’m afraid you’re coming with us.                      

                                                                           

          They grab Emma and Kairi.                                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    We’ll be back for you.                                 

                                                                           

          They head for the portal.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          He summons his keyblade.                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    You’re not going anywhere!                             

                                                                           

          His eyes return to normal.                                       

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    We’re at the top of the castle!                        

                                                                           

          Back to gold.                                                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU AND THE SEEKER OF DARKNESS              

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Insolent little —                                      

                                                                           

          They enter the portal, and it closes.  Henry runs up to the      

          front door and tries opening it.  It’s locked, so he points      

          his keyblade at it.  A beam of light shoots from it, but it      

          bounces off the door.  He tries opening it again.  No luck.      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Oh, come on!                                           

                                                                           

          He bangs on the door.                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hey!  Hey!                                             

                                                                           

                              ALL-TOO-FAMILIAR VOICE                       

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    You best be careful, dearie!                           

                                                                           

          Henry turns to see none other than RUMPELSTILTSKIN!  He’s        

          wearing his outfit from OUaT-101, but with the pants and         

          scarf from OUaT-112.                                             

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    You never know who you might run                       

                    into!                                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HOLLOW BASTION — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Henry stares at Rumpel, stunned.                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Grand – Mister — Rumpelstiltskin.                      

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Well, there’s no need for                              

                    formalities!  Plain, old "Rumpel"                      

                    will do just fine!                                     

                         (beat)                                            

                    Who are you?                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I’m...Sora.                                            

                                                                           

          Rumpel is skeptical.                                             

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Fine.  If you don’t want to tell                       

                    me, I understand.  I used to keep                      

                    my name hidden for over two                            

                    centuries.                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What?  I —                                             

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    I myself have dabbled in                               

                    cross-gender names!                                    

                         (pause)                                           

                    For my son...                                          

                         (beat)                                            

                    So what do you say?  You wanna                         

                    climb this castle?  Get to the                         

                    top?  Save your mom and girlfriend?                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    She’s not my — With you!?                              

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Well, you don’t see anyone else                        

                    here, do you?                                          

                         (beat)                                            

                    Step aside.                                            

                                                                           

          Henry does, and Rumpel starts inspecting the door.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Hmm...let’s see...                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Can’t we just...poof up there?                         

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Not quite, dearie!  You see,                           

                    someone owes me something, and she                     

                    she’s trying to keep me away.  No                      

                    one can warp in or within this                         

                    castle.  Not without those portal                      

                    thingies.  Which I can’t use.  Ah                      

                    ha!                                                    

                                                                           

          He bangs the door one time, and it flies open.                   

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Sometimes, you just gotta find the                     

                    right spot!  After you!                                

                                                                           

          Henry enters, followed by Rumpel.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION ENTRANCE HALL — DAY                          

                                                                           

          Henry and Rumpel head up the stairs on the left.                 

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    A very interesting keyblade you got                    

                    there!  Wherever did you get it?                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Oh, this?  Umm...                                      

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    You know I have the original                           

                    Kingdom Key!  Still looking for its                    

                    counterpart, though!  Keychain,                        

                    right?  What is it, normally?                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    It has...a rose!                                       

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    The Divine Rose!  A good one!                          

                                                                           

          They stop at the door to the library.                            

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                         (gasps)                                           

                    This way!                                              

                                                                           

          They enter the library.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION LIBRARY — DAY                                

                                                                           

          The Sorcerer’s Hatbox is sitting on a table.  Rumpel heads       

          for it.                                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Leave it.                                              

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    It’s just a —                                          

                                                                           

          He glares at him.                                                

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Fine.  Let’s just head up.                             

                                                                           

          He skips up the stairs.  Henry does not follow.                  

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Well, what are you waiting for!?  I                    

                    haven’t got all day, you know!                         

                                                                           

          Reluctant, Henry heads up the stairs.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION GRAND HALL — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Emma and Kairi have been frozen by Squid Ink.  Golden-eyed,      

          Riku paces around the room, holding a black iron Keyblade        

          with a red handle, no doubt the object wrapped in the cloth,     

          that the Seeker of Darkness had earlier.                         

                                                                           

                              RIKU AND THE SEEKER OF DARKNESS              

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Do you know what this is?                              

                                                                           

          Kairi and Emma merely stare at him.                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU AND THE SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)     

                         (in unison)                                       

                    The Keyblade of People’s Hearts.  I                    

                    had to do a lot of searching for                       

                    this.                                                  

                                                                           

          He points it at them and laughs.                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU AND THE SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)     

                         (in unison)                                       

                    By day, it’s but an ordinary                           

                    Keyblade.  But by night, it can do                     

                    SO much more.  It can rip out                          

                    hearts born of true love.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He sets the keyblade on the cloth, which is laid out on a        

          table.                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU AND THE SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)     

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Until then, we wait.                                   

                                                                           

          We walks you to Kairi.                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU AND THE SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)     

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Consider yourself lucky your friend                    

                    is keeping me from taking your                         

                    heart, as long as I’m inhabiting                       

                    his body.                                              

                                                                           

          Maleficent walks up to him.                                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    That’s enough, for now.  Seeing as                     

                    you can’t do much, until nightfall,                    

                    I see no reason for you to be                          

                    around.                                                

                                                                           

          Riku’s eyes turn back to blue.                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          He falls into her arms.                                          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    There, there.                                          

                         (to Emma and Kairi)                               

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          She waves her hand, freeing them from the Squid Ink.             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Just don’t go anywhere, or I’ll                        

                    have to splash you with more.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. APPRENTICE’S HOUSE — DAY — PRESENT DAY                      

                                                                           

          Snow, DAVID, REGINA, Karly, and Richie are standing in front     

          of the Apprentice’s house.                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    So, what exactly are we doing here?                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    The Apprentice is going to help us                     

                    prepare for Henry and Emma’s                           

                    return.                                                

                                                                           

          David walks up to the front door and rings the                   

          doorbell.  There is no answer.                                   

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    I guess no one’s home.                                 

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    That doesn’t make any sense.  His                      

                    car’s here.                                            

                                                                           

                              SNOW WHITE                                   

                    Maybe he’s around the back.  Or on                     

                    his bike.                                              

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (laughs)                                          

                    In the middle of December!?  Look,                     

                    I know your name’s "Snow," but this                    

                    is ridiculous!  Let me try.                            

                                                                           

          She trades places with David and commences banging on the        

          door.                                                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                         (shouting)                                        

                    HEY!  MICKEY MOUSE!  ANSWER YOUR                       

                    DOOR!                                                  

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Mickey’s not here?                                     

                                                                           

          They all turn around, surprised to see her here.                 

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    That’s strange...                                      

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. APPRENTICE’S HOUSE — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          Snow, David, Karly, and Richie are facing Mother Superior in     

          the Apprentice’s front yard.  Regina is at his door.             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What are YOU doing here?                               

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    That’s...none of your concern.                         

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (snickers)                                        

                    Nun...                                                 

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Mickey NEVER disappears without                        

                    notice!  Something’s wrong, I just                     

                    know it!                                               

                                                                           

                              SNOW WHITE                                   

                    Yeah, but what?                                        

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    I don’t know, but the longer we                        

                    stand out here, the less time we                       

                    have to look for answers.                              

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Perhaps we’ll find clues in there.                     

                                                                           

                              SNOW WHITE                                   

                         (to Mother Superior)                              

                    You don’t happen to have a key, do                     

                    you?                                                   

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    What!?  No!                                            

                                                                           

          Regina reaches into her coat pocket.                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Screw this.                                            

                                                                           

          She takes out a large ring of keys — her keys to every door      

          in Storybrooke.                                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    I do!                                                  

                                                                           

          She thumbs through her keys.                                     

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Let’s see...                                           

                                                                           

          Karly walks up to her and puts her arm down.                     

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Hold on.  Dare I ask why you even                      

                    HAVE those keys?                                       

                                                                           

          She then proceeds to summon her keyblade and point it at the     

          door.  It opens, in a flash of light.  They all enter the        

          house.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. APPRENTICE’S HOUSE — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          Karly flips the lightswitch.                                     

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Let’s look around.                                     

                                                                           

          They all split up.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION LABORATORY — DAY — PAST                      

                                                                           

          Rumpel and Henry enter the lab.  The former flips the            

          lightswitch.  In the Enchanted Forest.  Right...                 

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Oh, these things are most                              

                    fascinating!  You know, not                            

                    everyone has the knowledge of                          

                    technology!                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    So this is the lab...                                  

                                                                           

          Henry walks up to a binder on the desk and opens it.             

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                         (reading)                                         

                    Report Number One: Much of my life                     

                    has been dedicated to the pursuit                      

                    of knowledge.  That knowledge has                      

                    guarded this world well.  Not a                        

                    soul doubts that.  I am blessed                        

                    with people’s smiles and respect.                      

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Sounds like a lovely guy!                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (reading)                                         

                    But, though I am called a sage,                        

                    there are things I do not                              

                    understand.  I believe darkness                        

                    sleeps in every heart, no matter                       

                    how pure.  Given the chance, the                       

                    smallest drop can spread and                           

                    swallow the heart.  I have                             

                    witnessed it many times.                               

                         (not reading)                                     

                    As have I.                                             

                         (reading)                                         

                    Darkness...Darkness of the                             

                    heart.  How is it born?  How does                      

                    it come to affect us so?  As ruler                     

                    of this world, I must find the                         

                    answers.  I must find them before                      

                    the world is lost to those taken by                    

                    the darkness.                                          

                                                                           

          Henry stares at Rumpel.                                          

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Well, don’t look at me!                                

                         (beat)                                            

                    Hand it over.                                          

                                                                           

          He does.  Rumpel starts paging through.                          

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    And here you can witness the Wise                      

                    King’s fall from grace!                                

                         (reading)                                         

                    Report Number Ten: Just as people                      

                    have hearts, so do worlds.  The                        

                    same can be said of stars in the                       

                    night sky.  And deep within each                       

                    world lies a door to its                               

                    heart.  The Heartless desire those                     

                    hearts.  Born out of darkness in                       

                    people’s hearts, they seek to                          

                    return to a greater heart.  Yes                        

                    that’s it.  The Heartless come from                    

                    people’s hearts, as does the                           

                    darkness.  Is the core of the                          

                    world’s heart the world of the                         

                    Heartless?  I will pursue the                          

                    answer there and become all                            

                    knowing.  My path is set.  I shall                     

                    seek out the wielder of the                            

                    Keyblade, and the princesses.  My                      

                    body is too frail for such a                           

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    journey, but I must do this.  I                        

                    will cast it off and plunge into                       

                    the depths of darkness.                                

                         (not reading)                                     

                    How easily the mighty can fall.                        

                                                                           

          He slams the binder shut.                                        

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    There are three more, but they’re                      

                    not important.                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    That was written by the same guy?                      

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Hard to believe, isn’t it?  But let                    

                    me let you in on a little secret: I                    

                    used to be but humble man!  As                         

                    child, I had a sense of                                

                    wonder!  Things didn’t go                              

                    well.  And look at me, now!                            

                                                                           

          He bows.  After rolling his eyes, Henry walks up to the          

          window.  It’s near sunset.                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    We should head up, before it gets                      

                    dark.  We can take the reports with                    

                    us.  Give us something to read.                        

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    You know, you almost remind me of                      

                    my son!  I don’t even know why I’m                     

                    telling you about him!  Twice, now!                    

                                                                           

          Henry smiles.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. APPRENTICE’S HOUSE — DAY — PRESENT DAY                      

                                                                           

          Snow, David, Karly, Regina, and Richie are                       

          searching.  Mother Superior comes downstairs, carrying a         

          keyblade that strongly resembles Henry’s, albeit with the        

          colors reversed.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          They look up at her.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR (cont’d)                     

                    I found this!  It’s his                                

                    keyblade.  He never goes anywhere,                     

                    without it.                                            

                                                                           

                              SNOW WHITE                                   

                    Then, wherever he is, it’s not                         

                    willingly.                                             

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    I’ll put out a search party, at the                    

                    station.                                               

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Or — and here’s a crazy thought —                      

                    we can use a locator spell, ’cause                     

                    we have magic!                                         

                                                                           

          She waves her hand over the keyblade, and it rises out of        

          Mother Superior’s hands.  It spins some before falling.          

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Well, he ain’t in this world!                          

                                                                           

          Mother Superior picks up the keyblade.                           

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    I’ll send word to the fairies.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HOLLOW BASTION TOWERS — SUNSET — PAST                       

                                                                           

          Henry and Rumpel are walking along the outside of the            

          castle’s towers.  By now, the sun is almost done                 

          setting.  Henry is reading from the binder.                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (reading)                                         

                    A key opens doors.  It must be                         

                    connected to the door I have                           

                    opened.                                                

                         (not reading)                                     

                    That’s it.  Unless you want to read                    

                    the other three.                                       

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    No.  We’re nearly there.                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah, and soon it’s gonna be dark.                     

                                                                           

          He closes the binder, as they stop at two blocks in their        

          path.  Rumpel taps a nearby crystal, and the closer one          

          lowers, but not enough to let them pass.                         

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    I suggest we go around.                                

                                                                           

          They head backward and enter a doorway, into the tower.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION LIFTS — SUNSET                               

                                                                           

          The floor is purple.  There are fences along the                 

          platforms.  They walk all the way to the other end of this       

          circular tower, clockwise along a balcony...                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HOLLOW BASTION TOWERS — SUNSET                              

                                                                           

          ...and exit to find themselves on the other side of the          

          tower.  Unfortunately, they need to head UP.  Fortunately,       

          there is another crystal.  Henry taps it, and the other          

          block lowers, forming a climbable set construct.                 

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Okay.  It’ll do.                                       

                                                                           

          They start climbing the first block.                             

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    You know, this place almost reminds                    

                    me of someone I once knew.  Someone                    

                    I once loved...                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah?                                                  

                                                                           

          They head for the second block and start climbing it.            

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    She died...                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I’m so sorry.                                          

                                                                           

          They head toward a doorway at the top and stop at it.            

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    I pushed her out...                                    

                         (to himself)                                      

                    Belle...                                               

                                                                           

          Rumpel enters.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION LIFTS — SUNSET                               

                                                                           

          Henry enters, following Rumpel.                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Belle?                                                 

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    That was her name.                                     

                                                                           

          Henry knows she’s alive, but he’s not saying anything.  He       

          is, however, sad, with the realization that Rumpel won’t         

          even know she’s alive for another 28-odd years.  They reach      

          another doorway and go through it.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION CHAPEL — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          Rumpel and Henry walk down a dark, narrow hallway, which         

          opens up into a round room.  Another doorway is to the           

          right.  Maleficent stands in the center of the room, her         

          back to them.                                                    

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Maleficent!  How lovely to see you!                    

                                                                           

          She turns around.                                                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Well, if it isn’t —                                    

                                                                           

          She bows, mocking Rumpel.                                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    — the Dark One.                                        

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Says the Dark Mistress of ALL                          

                    Evil!  You owe me.                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I owe you nothing.                                     

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Oh, really!?  Well, that’s                             

                    funny.  I seem to recall us making                     

                    a deal years ago.  In exchange for                     

                    me teaching you how to tap into                        

                    your dragon powers —                                   

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    A bit showy, if you ask me!                            

                         (to Maleficent)                                   

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    You give me —                                          

                                                                           

          Riku, blue-eyed, steps out of the righthand door, with Emma      

          and Kairi behind him.  Rumpel points to him.                     

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Him.                                                   

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    You are Riku, aren’t                                   

                    you?  Not...him?                                       

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Wonderful!                                             

                                                                           

          Rumpel walks up to Maleficent.                                   

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Those are the rules: All magic                         

                    comes with a price!                                    

                         (laughs)                                          

                    And now, it’s time to pay!                             

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What is he talking about?                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Maleficent)                                   

                    Tell him.                                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    You’re — not my godson.  You’re my                     

                    son.                                                   

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    How long have you known?                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    All along, at least as long as                         

                    you’ve known me.                                       

                                                                           

          They exchange a knowing nod, confusing Rumpel.                   

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    I’m sorry; have we met?                                

                                                                           

          Emma looks as if she’s about to say something.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Never mind.                                            

                                                                           

          Riku walks up to his mother.                                     

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I’m confused.  What does that have                     

                    to do with —                                           

                                                                           

          He points to Rumpel.                                             

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Well, you see, your dear old mum                       

                    Maleficent promised me her                             

                    firstborn, but, instead, she gave                      

                    me baby number two!                                    

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Wait, what!?                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    You have a twin.                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Wait, how many kids do you have?                       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Three, all of whom have been                           

                    separated from me.                                     

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    The most recent mere DAYS before I                     

                    met you.  I don’t even know what I                     

                    had; I laid an egg, in dragon form.                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Well, don’t worry.  I promise you                      

                    WILL be reunited with your third                       

                    child.                                                 

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Which makes it all the more sad                        

                    that I’m about to take away your                       

                    first!                                                 

                                                                           

          He reaches for Riku, but a BLUEBIRD flies through the window     

          and drops a scroll into his hand.  It then flies                 

          away.  Confused, he pulls away and unrolls the scroll.           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          He tosses the scroll aside.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                         (to Maleficent)                                   

                    Well, it seems you’re in luck!  A                      

                    client of mine is about to have                        

                    twins of her own!  Your contract is                    

                    up.                                                    

                                                                           

          He raises his arms, in his flourishing position then lowers      

          them.                                                            

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Just so we’re clear, I can warp                        

                    out, right?  It’s just in or                           

                    throughout, I can’t?                                   

                                                                           

          Maleficent nods, and Rumpel disappears, in the blink of an       

          eye.                                                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Let’s head into the Grand                              

                    Hall.  Come on.                                        

                                                                           

          They all head into the doorway to the right.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION LIFTS — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          They are in a balcony overlooking the interior lifts of the      

          castle.  It leads to another doorway, in a counter-clockwise     

          right angle.                                                     

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                         (to Maleficent)                                   

                    So, who’s my father?                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Well, you’ve met him.                                  

                                                                           

          He holds a strand of his hair in front of his eyes and           

          studies it.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION GRAND HALL — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          As they enter, Riku blinks.  His eyes are now golden.  He        

          walks up to the black keyblade and grabs it.  He plunges it      

          into Henry’s chest and rips out his heart, which glows with      

          a brilliant, golden color.                                       

                                                                           

                    RIKU AND THE                     HENRY                 

          SEEKER OF DARKNESS               Hey!                            

            (in unison)                                                    

          At last.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Riku then waves his hand over the table, and a box               

          appears.  It has a yellow gem on it, in the shape of a           

          heart.  He opens it and holds Henry’s heart above it.            

                                                                           

                              RIKU AND THE SEEKER OF DARKNESS              

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Now.  Crush it!                                        

                                                                           

          His eyes turn blue.                                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What!?  No!                                            

                                                                           

          Gold.                                                            

                                                                           

                              RIKU AND THE SEEKER OF DARKNESS              

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Do it!  And you’ll be free of me                       

                    forever!                                               

                                                                           

          Blue.                                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Riku, you don’t have to do                             

                    this!  We’ll find a way to save                        

                    you.                                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I don’t think you can.  I think                        

                    this is the ONLY way.                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    No, don’t do it!                                       

                                                                           

          He does it.  He crushes Henry’s heart.  Henry falls over,        

          dropping the binder.                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (screaming)                                       

                    HENRY!                                                 

                                                                           

          Riku empties the golden powder left behind by the heart into     

          the box, stunned.  Did he just DO this!?  He drops the           

          keyblade and steps back, as Darkness exits his body, some        

          liquid-like, some gas-like.                                      

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    No...                                                  

                                                                           

          The liquid-like Darkness gathers into a humanoid shape.  As      

          it solidifies, it starts to form an even more human              

          shape.  He’s floating.  The gas-like Darkness envelopes him      

          and forms his clothes, like Voldemort.                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          This outfit, in fact, strongly resembles those worn by           

          Xehanort in OUaTiKH-103.  Oh dear...  His shirt is               

          less-buttoned, though.  Also, his jacket has a clasp on it,      

          resembling that heart symbol.                                    

                                                                           

          The Seeker of Darkness, in his physical form, also has long,     

          white hair and the very same golden eyes he had, when            

          inhabiting Riku.  Remember how I said, in OUaTiKH-101, that      

          his voice was Michael Dorn-like?  Yeah, that’s who I’m           

          picturing.                                                       

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION GRAND HALL — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          The Seeker of Darkness floats in the air.  Emma keeps            

          shifting her focus between him and Henry.  Kairi is furious,     

          looking at him.  Maleficent runs over to Riku, who is still      

          stunned.                                                         

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    At last, my strength returns.  It                      

                    is I, Ansem, SEEKER of DARKNESS!                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    You DARE use his name!?                                

                                                                           

          He floats over to her.                                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Kairi.  You put your father on a                       

                    higher pedestal than he                                

                    deserves.  Tell me, how well did                       

                    you REALLY know him?                                   

                                                                           

          He lands and waves his hand.  Henry’s body flies toward the      

          Dark Depths, then disintegrates into the portal.                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    No!  HENRY!                                            

                                                                           

          He then reaches toward Kairi.                                    

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    And now, it’s your turn to join                        

                    your friend.                                           

                                                                           

          CRASH!  Ansem looks at the source of the sound: Riku has         

          knocked over the box containing Henry’s heartdust.               

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    Insolent little...                                     

                                                                           

          He flies over to him, Yubaba-like, and grabs his collar.  HE     

          flies him toward the ceiling, which GREATLY upsets               

          Maleficent.  She transforms into a dragon and flies up to        

          his level, swatting Riku out of his hands, with her tail.        

                                                                           

          He falls onto her back, which he slides down and lands           

          safely on the ground.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Thanks, mom.                                           

                                                                           

          Maleficent then breathes fire at Ansem, but the Keyblade of      

          People’s Hearts flies into his hand, as he deflects her          

          attacks by spinning it, like she herself did to reflect          

          Regina’s attacks in OUaT-102.                                    

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (to Emma and Kairi)                               

                    Go!  Now!                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    But —                                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    NOW!                                                   

                                                                           

          They run out of the room, as Ansem lands.  Rather than           

          following them, he heads for the dust and waves around his       

          hand, in a circular motion, as if scooping something             

          up.  The dust flies toward it.                                   

                                                                           

          WHACK!  Riku hits him with his sword.                            

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Ugh!                                                   

                                                                           

          CLANG!  CLANG!  He exchanges blows with Riku.                    

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    If it’s a fight you want —                             

                                                                           

          Fire surrounds him, from Maleficent’s mouth.  He raises his      

          hand, and Maleficent goes flying, hitting wall after             

          wall.  He slams her down to the ground, and she transforms       

          back into a humanoid.  He then starts throwing Riku around.      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    No!                                                    

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Fools.                                                 

                                                                           

          His cloak flies onto his body and he steps flies out the         

          window.                                                          

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                         (weakly)                                          

                    Now what?                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (weakly)                                          

                    We soldier on.                                         

                                                                           

          As she gets up, she notices something that makes her smile.      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Look!                                                  

                                                                           

          As he gets up, he sees what she sees: a SHADOW HEARTLESS is      

          running toward the exit.                                         

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
